


关于毛发

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉国设USK〉〉给大米〉〉Comedy〉〉时间为美国时间8月12日早晨





	关于毛发

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
〉〉给大米  
〉〉Comedy  
〉〉时间为美国时间8月12日早晨

冲着鸡蛋打一束光，阳光被闷在窗帘外，房间里泛着蜜色。沟壑、凸起、饱满、深陷，如同沙漠起伏，上帝之手雕刻出丰满亦或是棱角，他是伟大的工程师，人体曲线是他的绝作。

英国撑着脑袋，手指滑进锁骨窝，抚上漂亮的喉结，舒展开的脖颈……那里的肌肉坚实有弹性，皮肤细腻柔软。英国甚至能感受到美国的颈部大动脉在指腹下突突跳动——一个强大的国的致命之处就在他指尖下跃动，脆弱如一只温顺的兔子。他被轮廓分明的美利坚下颌角吸引，又流连饱满的侧颊，轻搓带着绒毛的柔软耳垂，略过刺人的鬓角，金色发丝。然后，是坚毅的眉骨、深邃的眼窝、直挺鼻梁……那侧脸漂亮得像是雕塑——光子从额头开始，滑过眉骨、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴，回到脖颈，蜜色甜腻粘住他的视线，漂亮得他想抠那眼窝、打折鼻梁。似乎是被发现了意图，他能感受到睫毛在轻颤，呼吸流过指缝间的速度变得不稳定，但他的手指并没有停止在美利坚的探索，他摸到了下巴上的扎人胡茬，然后是柔软干燥的嘴唇，青年的性感饱满嘴唇，手指滑过上瓣，轻微拨开下唇，露出更加细嫩鲜红的口腔内壁——

美国动了一下，被褥悉悉索索，空调凉气蹿了进来。“你再摸下去我可就完全醒了……”他的声音还有些喑哑，因而成熟性感，听得英国想慨叹。他的手被捉住，掌心被亲吻，在干燥的唇上磨蹭。

美国侧过身去亲英国，用下体轻顶了一下英国的，告诫他弄醒他可能带来的后果。他刚醒，有点迷迷糊糊的，找另一对唇瓣找得不怎么准，从嘴角到脸颊都留下了湿热的吻。

“哦，我真讨厌你们美国人的接吻方法，就像被狗狗舔了一样。”英国开口。

美国趁唇瓣开合的时机堵上他的嘴唇，挤压，舔弄牙齿，舌尖扫过上颚，舔咬、吸吮。他松开英国：“那这个呢？”

“……恶（gross）……我们还没刷牙。”

美国翻了个白眼，他早就习惯了英国对他的各种瞧不上。他撇开话题：“你摸我摸到哪儿了，老变态。”他的手臂环过英国的腰，用大拇指摩挲英国性感得要死的脊柱沟，然后报复性地从大腿底下摸进平角内裤里，捏了把细腻弹翘的屁股。

“马上就是这里。”英国也不甘示弱，他的手覆上美国蜜色的鼓胀奶子，肌肉紧实有弹性。他狠狠摸了一把，还用指甲边缘磨蹭乳晕，搓按肉粒。

“你能不能剃剃毛，用蜜蜡更好，稍微有点影响手感。”他不怀好意地弯了嘴角，他在指美国的胸毛，金色的毛发并不算特别浓密，但是无法忽略，它们蜷曲狂野地在美国的胸的下半部分生长，腹毛倒是基本没有。不得不说这野性又性感，这让英国感到一丝威胁，眼前的美国更倾向于一个男人，而非男孩。但是的确影响手感，还有可能在拉拉链时候带来没有必要的痛苦。英国梳理着美国的胸毛，然后捏起一小撮，使坏一般揪了一两根下来。

美国的嘴角抽动了一下：“你以为谁都像你一样，像一个光溜溜的亚洲人——还是你已经是缺乏荷尔蒙，到了不长毛的老男人年纪？我甚至都没怎么见你刮过胡子。”

“……我每两天刮一次，那时候你还没醒。斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国标杆，还不是没有胸毛？你还记得他刚打完血清的那一幕吗？”

“很明显，埃文斯是脱了毛。没脱毛的他就跟一个毛桃似的。拜托，裘德·洛、肖恩·康纳利，你家的这些性感英国演员还不是长了毯子似的胸毛？”

英国想了想，过了一会儿才开口：“你家有没有投影胸毛的技术，就是能实现看上去有，摸起来实际上没有的技术。”

“……”

“再说了，你没长毛的时候我都见过。”英国笑得有些邪恶。

“……你这老变态。其实我有个问题。”他撩起英国的细碎沙金色头发，“噢，现在还好。要是你真的生理年龄到了四十岁，你会不会也变成秃瓢？跟中年英国男人扎堆，就跟打开一盒鸡蛋似的。”

“不要开心的太早，那时候你也会是大腹便便的美国老汉了，看看你的脂肪吧。”

“这不公平！我这是肌肉！我只是——”

“高血脂？三高你已经占一样儿了。”

美国无话可说。去年政府员工体检时候的报告上的确是这么写着的，也许这代表着高血脂在年轻人当中越来越普遍，但更多的是让美国本人注意到他得少吃炸黄油、芝士棒、可乐这种含高胆固醇、高糖的食物。他甚至查到一种戒糖疗法……吓得他忙不迭退出页面。

对于国家意识体而言，死亡并不算什么，慢性疾病才是最折磨人的——不致命但是迁延不愈，死了又复活了，慢性疾病仍在。他难以想象英国在污染导致的霍乱频发、泰晤士河变成排污明沟的十九世纪是怎样过活的，水晶宫建立在黑黢黢的煤炭之上，建立在地底下黑黢黢的矮壮煤炭工人的弓着的脊梁之上。英国脱下高礼帽，解开白领结，从单叠袖口取下贝母袖扣，解开松开马甲卸下领衣贴片，再是折翼领（没错，不要以为那时候男人的服饰比女人的简单，White tie也是里三层外三层，必须在男仆的帮助下才能穿戴好）丢下文明杖的支撑，从浆得硬挺光鲜的外套里拨出来，大英帝国意识体只剩下了一滩黑色的烂肉——他的内里中了毒，血液里流动着污水与霍乱，骨头被矿洞穿孔，内脏被翻搅，掏出黑色的工业粮食，肺腔积满煤灰与大气污染物，每一声咳嗽似乎都能咳出来灰黑的烟——他的烟瘾就是从那时候染上的，为了掩饰咳嗽。

“好吧，按照现在高调空喊、荒唐可笑粉墨登场的架势，我们恐怕都命不久矣。”

美国盯着英国的脸，最后视线落在了英国的头发上，他的眼神变得奇怪起来。

“我觉得——”

“哦，闭嘴——”英国似乎已经知道了美国想说什么，“你要是敢提他，那我们就没得谈了——你要知道，****她****已经在位67年，也沉默了将近67年。现在就连她都表示了极度的失望*。”英国抽出身来。

“——你的发色跟鲍里斯·约翰逊的简直一模一样。”

“好了，结束了（I’m done.）。”英国掀开被子下床，披了件香槟色的丝质睡衣（pajama）径直出了房间。

美国未加阻拦，他知道这没用——这种事情只有自己默默消化，就跟三年前他一样。他早就习惯了把他与他的上司混为一谈或者一道嘲讽。现在，就连他自己都十分爱用推特，偶尔也喊喊口号，参与标签。他也知道英国不会真的生气，不过是谈起这事就烦躁。于是他又重新躺下去，直到身旁的热度都被空调抽走。

他恐怕是睡不着了。正当这时，他猛地想起今日行程——他和英国打算一起去看棒球赛，这就是他为什么在克利夫兰的原因。两张贵宾票，前进球场，蓝鸟对战纽约扬基，最前面一排。在那种位置可以清楚看到挥棒时飞溅的汗滴、投手抛出的弧线、跑垒员脚下飞扬的尘土与草屑、捕手手套上的缝线——他们甚至有可能接到球童抛来的打到场外的球！震天的呼喊声与解说声、炫目的阳光与大屏幕似乎已经出现在他眼前了。

他没有忘记的话，票是英国搞到的。应该是他看到了美国5月31日NBA赛事结束之后失魂落魄的鬼模样（以及迁怒加拿大），想要安慰安慰他。想到这里，美国心中生出愧疚。

于是他关掉空调，翻身下床，披上自己的那件藏蓝色睡衣。打开房门的一瞬间，热浪涌流堵住人的口鼻。他走到卫生间的时候英国已经冲完澡了，正在往牙刷上挤牙膏，于是他凑过去，跟英国在同一张镜子里刷牙。这个画面有一丝搞笑感，两个大男人老老实实地在镜子前刷牙，就像高露洁那个广告：我们的目标是，没有蛀牙！美国在镜子里冲英国挑眉眨眼，就差发射星星了，对方却避开了视线。美国吐出泡沫、漱口，率先刷完，又火速洗了把脸。他擦干脸上的水珠，扒拉两下发型，双手溜过丝滑绸缎环住对方的腰，脸颊挨着颈肩。美国啄了一下他的脖子，然后开口：“我错了，Art，我不该提那人的。”

镜子里的英国翻了个白眼。正如他所预料，他并没有真的生气。于是美国用自己的胡茬刮蹭英国的肩膀：“你也可以说我跟他的发色很像嘛。”他在说自己的上司。

英国不知道是被他的言论还是行为逗笑了，他努力忍着不喷出泡沫，怂着肩膀支开美国。他吐出泡沫漱口，还是忍不住有了笑意，他说：“把你的胡子剃了。”

“Aye,aye.”

他拿着菲利普电动剃须刀对着镜子用搓揉下巴，让需要剃须的地方感到温热放松下来。但当他按下电源键准备开始时，手里的剃须刀却没有一点动静，他又按了一下，剃须刀发出嘟嘟两声。他挑眉，剃须刀没电了，现在充电肯定来不及，于是他打开镜前柜，找到一把吉列剃须刀的刀柄。

正当他到处找刀片和剃须膏的时候，英国已经洗完脸抹好爽肤水在镜子里看着他了。

“你知道我的刀片和剃须膏在哪儿吗？”

“别问我。”英国打开另一边的柜子，从里面拿出了一把老式的谢菲尔德剃刀，“但是我知道我的在哪儿。”随后，他把玳瑁色的胡碗、獾毛木柄胡须刷和一块特洛菲特胡皂在洗手台上一字排开。

美国皱皱眉，他的视线落到那把刀上——那手柄用出了包浆的老古董管制刀具肯定是英国跨洋带过来的，他们绝对不会想到英国拿外交邮袋来装这玩意儿。其实他不算很吃惊，就算英国带一把PPK藏在他家他都不会吃惊——英国甚至可能在他家磨这把刀。只是在他们不常来的公寓发现这种东西，美国稍有吃惊。诸如此类的东西在美国的各个公寓还有很多，不过大多看上去无害甚至搞笑：几套换洗的衣服、大吉岭红茶、洗漱用具、下午茶茶具、帕丁顿熊睡衣、泰迪熊玩偶、超级老头的起球的羊毛居家背心——明显打上了“大英专属”的物件夹杂在美国的东西里，显得有些标新立异，不经意间就就可以看见几样——这让美国感觉英国在不知不觉中入侵了他家。

“我已经快忘了怎么用这种方法剃胡子了。”

“你去躺椅上躺着，我一会儿过来。”他开始用那块胡皂打泡沫，将产生的充盈的檀香味白色泡沫刮进碗里，手法优雅娴熟。

美国想着英国可能保持了手动剃须的习惯。他走到客厅躺下，打开客厅的中央空调。这套公寓是他上世纪70年代购置的，克利夫兰成为了全美摇滚版图的一匹黑马，他曾和英国在这儿疯过一阵子，其中包括敲打架子鼓、弹贝斯、鬼哭狼嚎以及看大卫·鲍伊的演唱会。虽然几经翻新，但正如你所见：带有嬉皮士风格的土耳其地毯、流苏波西米亚挂毯、印度唐卡这些玩意多少还是保留了一点。

不一会儿他的英国男友兼修面师便端着一碗泡沫，手臂上搭着两条热毛巾走过来了。躺椅的倾角不够，在另一边很难完成修面，于是英国欺身跨坐在美国的大腿上，拿着沾上胡皂泡沫的胡须刷往他脸颊上涂抹。操。美国吃惊地睁大眼，本想压下下巴，却被英国扶住颌角，涂抹颌下的部分。

他半仰躺着，向下看英国。这样他只能看到鼻子前英国的脸，看不到英国是以怎样的方式坐在他身上的。于是他的手动作着爬上英国的膝盖，那里弯折着，小腿肉被挤压鼓起，小腿放在自己的大腿两侧——而大腿后侧紧贴自己大腿前侧，隔着两层冰丝布料。他放下手中的胡碗，给美国按摩面颊。

美国的鬓角、脸颊、唇周与下巴涂满剃须泡沫，英国的手法娴熟精到，他的嘴在圣诞老人的胡子里蠕动：“……我怀疑你的副业是修面师。”他爱抚着英国的大腿。

英国哼笑一声，他用湿毛巾擦净手指上的泡沫，拉开老式剃刀，刀背侧冰凉的光滑的触感贴上了美国的脖颈。美国手里的动作慢了下来，虽然嘴上没说什么，但是他吞咽口水的反应着实把英国逗乐了。

“老实点！”英国笑着拍开美国的手，“刀很锋利，你要是敢乱来，我可不介意一个手滑把美利坚合众国国土纳入大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的版图。”

“但是女王陛下（Her majesty）拒绝了我们请求收回美国的提议*。《依赖宣言》（Declaration of Dependence）还没有起草就被否决了。对了，你也有独立日*了对吧。”

英国没回复他，只是手上用力用刀面挑起美国的下巴端详该如何下手。“OK,no Johnson.”美国举起双手做投降状。

英国捏住他的下巴，从鬓角开始刮起，他的呼吸喷洒在美国的颈间，注视集中而赤裸，热烈得让美国觉得中央空调根本不起作用。他看着英国，英国却不看他，冰凉锋利的刀刃贴过皮肤，美国可以清晰听到粗硬须发从贴着皮肤的地方斩断的声音。对英国而言这就像是除雪一般，剃过的地方光滑干净，给人以快感。他把带着胡茬的泡沫擦在毛巾上，手指轻按在美国有弹性、充满胶原蛋白的面颊上，形成凹陷。先是两侧鬓角，再是面颊。他的下巴被抬起，剃刀刮过脖子上部，随后——下颚。他先是顺着毛发的方向刮，再是逆向。这种引颈待戮的危险感觉让美国的肾上腺激素急速飙升，他的心脏狂跳着，偏偏英国的动作还十分缓慢。

他的手不知不觉再次爬上英国的大腿，那里紧绷着，美国的掌心也沁出汗。他突然觉得自己是如此地爱着英国，而英国也是如此地爱着他，他把脖颈暴露给英国放任其将利刃放在自己颈间，而英国，虽然有作弄他的成分在，但更多的是小心谨慎——他甚至能感受到他们大腿相贴处隔的两层布料已经汗湿了。

英国的手里的刀刮下下颚的最后一点泡沫，剃下巴、上唇的工作就麻利多了。美国热切地注视着他，他似乎感受到了目光，他抬眼瞟了一眼美国，笑意爬上嘴角。最后一点粗硬的须发斩断，英国带着欣赏的目光检查是否还有没有没有剃到的地方，美国像个急躁的毛头小伙正想起身，却被英国按住，像对待狗狗那样用热毛巾给美国擦脸。

英国给他涂上须后水，最后在他的下巴上咬了一下。

“现在好了。”

美国摸了摸自己的下巴，干净清爽，现在他相信手动剃须的确是电动剃须体验要好多了。他抚摸着英国的大腿：“请问我该怎么支付？”

对方正在擦手，没有回答他，眼里却尽是挑衅。他的手摸到了髋部，大腿与腰的连接处，皮肤柔滑细腻，腰际柔韧——他睁大了眼睛，却没有低头——他摸到腰窝，然后屁股。他没有摸到布料，这也就意味着——

“给你十分钟的时间。戴套，不准留痕迹，今天还有日间活动。”

“……对，你的副业才是修面师。”半晌，这句话从美国喉口挤出。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *现在就连她都表示了极度的失望
> 
> “我们的政治家没能力管理国家。”据英国《星期日泰晤士报》11日报道，英国女王伊丽莎白二世私下表达了她对当前领导阶层“治理无能”的失望。该报称，这是女王长达67年在位期间所发表的最为尖锐的政治言论之一，过去她对政治的看法很少被曝光。英女王在戴维·卡梅伦辞职后不久的一次私人活动上发表了上述言论，但一位王室消息人士称，她的不满情绪从那时起就一直在增长。这番言论凸显出女王对2016年公投所造成的“爆炸性政治后果”的愤怒，这场公投至今持续分裂着英国议会和整个国家。  
（源自：环球网）
> 
> *拒绝了我们请求收回美国的提议
> 
> 2015年为了争取选民，以特朗普为代表的美国共和党总统竞选者们长期霸占头条，更不用说还互相攻击。忍无可忍之下，一个美国亲英派就给英国女王写信，求她收回美国。  
意外的是，他竟然收到了回信，信中写道：“您近日在来信中表达了对美国政府的看法，我受指派给您回信。我们已经注意到了您的观点，但我敢肯定，您将会明白，女王是不可能干涉其他国家的内政的。”（不过信并女王本人写的，是她的副通信官落的款）  
（源自：搜狐新闻）
> 
> *英国独立日
> 
> 在2016年6月23日公投日前一天的辩论中，鲍里斯·约翰逊将公投日称为英国的独立日。  
（源自：财经网杂志）
> 
> \--------------------  
后记：
> 
> 这个系列真正做到了年更，液  
纳入英国版图是蘑菇说的哈哈哈哈（你）  
蓝后高露洁广告“我们的目标是没有蛀牙！”是看到老诺蘑菇的宣，刚好就用了（缓缓打出一个？）  
搞，好好哮  
俺也喜欢摸人大腿  
主业是特殊服务  
米厨厨起来俺自己都怕  
迟到近一个月的生贺，给大米！！！  
  
  
  
by Lather  
  
2019.8.13 


End file.
